Gakuen Alice Chapter 096
Title- Exposed and Captured Date- April 19th, 2008 Volume 17 Previous Chapter → Chapter 095 Next Chapter → Chapter 097 Synopsis Yuka wants to take Mikan away from the school to live with her. She explains that she doesn’t want her daughter to go through the same things she had to go through in the past realizing that they’re both the same. She does not want the past tragedy to repeat itself. The scene again changed to Narumi calling out Mikan, who is with Hotaru and the others, at the hallway. Mikan immediately ran and hugged Narumi. He was surprised of her reaction upon seeing him. She, on the other hand was still worried about the time she used her alice to heal his arm. Narumi comforts her back, telling her that he's sorry for worrying her. He then asked her if she's ready to hear what he was about to say. He asked if she'll believe in him whatever it is he will tell her. As Narumi walks away from Mikan, she waved good-bye to him. He then saw Misaki-sensei looking at him wearing a seriously worried expression. Narumi looked away, as he passed Misaki-sensei. Iincho, Nonoko, and Mikan are rushing through the halls. Iincho lagging behind Mikan tells her to wait for them, but Mikan counters that she's in a hurry because she promised to meet up with Narumi-sensei. Running, Mikan bumped into somebody, not wanting to offend the person, instantaneously apologized. She was shocked upon knowing that the person she bumped into was Luna. Seeing Mikan, she "innocently" smiled at the three of them. Everyone asks Luna if Mikan stole her alice and she says that she's okay, but also brought up last year’s incident when students’ alices kept on disappearing. She then reveals to everyone that Mikan is the criminal's daughter. Conversely, Hotaru and Ruka saw the black marks on both student's necks. They easily figured out that the students are under Luna's control. Three middle school boys came and taunted Mikan, saying everything was fine until she appeared and called her a God of plague. Mikan, offended by what they said, was on the verge of fighting back when, Misaki-senpai comes from behind and kicked the boys on the head, annoyed with them for thinking that they're higher than anyone else. Misaki tells Mikan to go after Luna. She knows what Luna's alice is and if Tsubasa were there with them, she assured her that, he'd surely do the same. Between Mikan and Misaki's conversation, Luna used a great amount of her alice to control one of the boys to hurt Misaki from behind but Mikan reaches out and stops the boy in time. Student in the crowd says that she suddenly attacked him and took his alice. Mikan tries to deny it. But the boy jerks away from her saying that his alice was stolen. Mikan once again starts to explain that she used the Nullification alice in stopping him. But, in the middle of the squabble, one of the members of the Fuukitai (the control team established under the leadership of the new student body president--Goshima) yanks her by the arm and pulls her away from everyone. Narumi is told of Mikan's capture and rushes out to get her.Hotaru, Ruka, and the rest of Mikan's close friends called and ran after Mikan and her captor. Mikan was brought to the Elementary School Principal's office, along with the Dangerous Abilities class. The principal welcomes her and explains to her that having the Steal Alice, they made a mistake in which class she was placed and try to put her in the Dangerous Ability class. Luna and Mikan start fighting and Mikan steals Luna's alice. The ESP starts laughing because that was exactly what she wanted to do. Asserting Mikan by pulling her pigtail, Luna suddenly releases a whole new power which Mikan describes as "terribly ghostly," seeing the way Luna’s eyes became freakish. But just before Luna can do any other thing, her hair caught fire. Luna screamed in terror and Mikan fell to the floor near the person responsible for the fire. Everyone in the room including Narumi looked at the student responsible. The boy takes his wig off revealing his identity as Natsume Hyuga. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments *Natsume protecting Mikan from Luna. Quotes Category:Chapter